User blog:FossilsDaDaDa/A Contest in Writing
Hello, my good friends! As you most likely know, "First Contact" was the start of my so far sucessful career in fan fiction writing. What you probably don't ''know is, the most common complaint about it is this: "It's a great story, but it doesn't end well. To abrupt and incomplete." Even my own mother (Yes, she's a fan too.) felt this way when she read it. So, after a bit of consideration, I have decided to fix this problem. However, since I ''am rather weak at writing endings, I decided to let'' you do it! Yep, that's the contest: Write an epilogue to my story, and if you win, ''huge prizes shall be awarded! What prizes, you ask? Well, I shall tell you in a minute, but I must establish the rules first: #The epilogue must be at least as long as half a chapter in the story, but please take note of the "at least". #Correct grammar, punctuation and spelling is required. #I would prefer it to be written in prose form, though I could rewrite it in prose form if you scripted it. #Make sure it fits into the story. It can be directly after the ending of the last chapter or a month later, I don't care, just make sure it fits. Here's some things that aren't required, but I would like to see and will win you likelyhood-of-winning points: #I would really like to see a sweet moment between Jessie and her dad. #On that note, remember: In my story, I only specified that dad had his mind wiped of everything about the alien mom, I never said she wiped his brain clean of Jessie as well. #Try your hardest to keep everybody in-character. Sure, the events that happen will most likely cause them to do things you don't normally see them do, but make the reactions orthodox to what the character is like. #Read Jessie's page. It should help you lots and lots. And if you already finished before I wrote these tips, don't fret. You can always edit :) Oh yeah, you asked about the prizes. They are as follows: Winner: *An OC in my next story named after you. (Real name or username, your choice.) *The epilogue you wrote will be added to the story (With credit given) and be considered the canon ending. *One art request. Runner-Up: *A reference to one of your stories/characters in my next fic. *Half an art request (No color) The current deadline for this contest is July 22. That's a month and a half. If I must, I can extend it. Contestants so far: *Tpffan5196 (Done!) *Nan the cowdog (Done!) *J. Severe (Done!) *Jisu Lee (Done!) *Redsox1099 (Done!) *Raging Blast (Done!) *Isabella Fanatic (Done!) *Lotta Potato Salad (Done!) Good luck, and have fun! UPDATE: '''Since I'm heading to camp shortly, and Nan can't write too well at the present time, I am extending the deadline to '''Saturday, July 30. UPDATE: Contest now offically over! Winners will be announced tomorrw! (Unless there are any complications.) Category:Blog posts